Transylvania Hijinx
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Ben, Rook, and Venus head to Transylvania on a mission and as the title of the story says, Hijinx will happen. School project
1. Crashed and checked in

Transylvania Hijinx

* * *

Summary: Ben, Rook, and Venus head to Transylvania on a mission and as the title of the story says, Hijinx will happen

* * *

AN: WASA?! I had wanted to do a story with this idea for a while but didn't know how to write it. But at school we got a suspense writing assignment so I decided to do this. And I beg of you readers, please tell me if this is suspenseful or not because I ain't to good for suspense and I would like to get a good grade on it. Also I will keep posting chapters quickly because it is due tomorrow so this story will be updated fast. Also sorry if it is a tad fast paced but the assignment is a short story. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: Crashed and Checked in

* * *

"Anything Rook?" The emerald skin girl asked nervously as the revonnahgander inspected the engine.

"I have good news and bad news." Rook stated standing up straight looking to his partners.

"Start with the bad news." Ben requested, shifting closer to V so he could stand under the vine umbrella and be out of the downpour as much as possible.

"That would be that the engine is fried." Rook stated bluntly. A clap of thunder sounded and Venus shrieked, startled.

"And the good news?" Venus asked, stuttering a bit with the storm freaking her out. Usually she loves rain, the pitter patter soothing and droplets on her skin like a cleansing breathe. But this was a big storm, her umbrella only keeping their heads dry since the wind was blowing the droplets all around.

"Luckily I have everything I need to fix it in the proto-truk, though it might take a few hours." Rook answered, V's eyes going wide.

"So you're saying we're stuck in the middle of nowhere in Transylvania in this awful storm until you can fix the engine?" Venus asked, regretting this mission since she heard it.

They had intel that apparently a spaceship crashed in Transylvania and that Khyber was gonna get it's DNA for the nemetrix. Max sent them to stop him and make sure the alien from the crash wasn't hostile.

As they were nearing it's location, the storm had started and was already awful. And just as Rook was gonna start their descent, the truk, well more specifically the engine had been hit by a bright streak of lightning and they crashed. Luckily neither they nor the truk was badly damaged beside the strike.

"C'mon V, it won't be that bad." Ben tried to comfort placing a hand on her shoulder. As if to prove him wrong, another lightning strike sounded, almost as if next to them and Venus once more shrieked but added letting go of the umbrella. Luckily Ben caught it and held it high to keep them dry as V latched onto Rook's arm.

"Or, maybe it will." Ben corrected shrugging his shoulders taking a step closer to his alien partners to keep them dry.

"Perhaps it would be best to wait in the proto-truk until the storm passes then I can repair our ride." Rook suggested using his other hand to pat Venus' shoulder in a hope to soothe her.

"Uh-nuh, I really don't wanna wait for who knows how long in a small space." Venus retorted managing not to convey fear.

Until another lightning strike came, almost as if near them again, blinding their visions for but a moment. Once they could see again, Ben saw that Venus had actually climbed onto Rook's back, legs around his waist and arms his neck.

"Okay, well will find a larger shelter." Rook complied and they all looked around, seeing if anything was around.

"How about there?" Venus asked, pointing up the road. Her finger indicated a hill and at the top, was a tall dark looking structure.

"Venus, that place looks like something outta a horror film, and we can't just leave the proto-truk here." Ben stated not liking the building, and V thought for a moment.

* * *

"V, (pant) if this, (pant) ever happens, (pant) again, were staying, (pant) in the, (pant) proto-truk." Ben managed to sputter out as the walked into the building.

After five minutes of begging, Venus was able to convince Ben to transform into one of his aliens (Diamond head) and drag the proto-truk as Rook piggy bagged Venus since she clung to him and refused to let go.

Not that he objected though.

Venus detached herself from her tall partner and they all looked around what they assumed was the lobby of the building. Venus, her cheeks dusted pink from embarrassment from acting like a scaredy cat and on Rook like a leech on skin.

Venus noticed a desk and walked towards it, and a bell laid on it. She lightly tapped it and the gentle jingle echoed throughout the room and probably the building.

"Hm, guess no one's home." Venus stated looking over her shoulder as the boys walked towards her. Another lightning strike outside, this time Venus was able to contain herself this time. The white of the bolt shadowed into the room and behind the empty counter a man appeared.

He was very small, up to Ben's waist. He is wearing a black cloak, hunched over, black shaggy hair. His skin was very pale even in the almost blackness, one brown beatty eye opened while the other only half way.

"Hello." He greeted and that is when Venus reacted by screaming and hiding behind Rook, peeking over his shoulder.

"Oh I am terribly sorry to startle you, we don't get many visitors." The little man stated in an eerie way, making his way around the counter to the side of it.

"My name, is Argo." He introduced bowing slightly. A squawk echoed through the room as a bird flew towards Agro, Venus clutching Rook's shoulder tighter and hiding her face more as the bird flew over head, very close.

"And this Raubert." Argo added gesturing to the bird now on his shoulder.

"(Squawk)Raubert." The bird repeated.

"Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. And these are my partners Rook and Venus." Ben introduced gesturing to said people.

"Nice to meet you. What brings you to Transylvania?" Argo asked and this freaked out V. They never said they weren't from here, how did he know?

"(Squawk) Transylvania." Raubert repeated.

"We were here on urgent business but our truck broke down. We were wondering if we could take refuge here until the storm clears." Rook stated gesturing outside.

"Why of course. I will show you two gentlemen to your rooms and my sister can take care of, the young lady." Argo stated looking directly and Venus went completely behind Rook's shoulder but poked her head up by his other shoulder asking: "Sister?"

"MARTHA!" Argo called for quite loudly, startling them all.

"(Squawk) MARTHA!" Raubert said again.

"Yes yes brother?" Asked a feminine voice from the left corridor. She was about the same height as her brother, short black messy hair, pale skin, creepy brown eyes to Venus, and a dress that looks like it was from the Victorian era.

"Show this, young lady, to one of the guest rooms." Argo stated.

"Yes, yes. Come come dear." Martha called to V.

"Don't, leave me." Venus begged giving her best wounded puppy look.

"Relax V, everything will be fine. And if something does go wrong just contact us with your badge." Ben stated as if this place wasn't all creepy and eerie.

"Come come darling, I don't bite." Martha tried to soothe, once more gesturing Venus to follow her.

V let out a little whimper but finally let go of Rook and walked to the little woman and followed her down the hall. It only took a few seconds of going down the hall for the girls to disappear, Rook concerned for her well being knowing that she regretted coming here.

"Follow me, I will show you to your rooms." Argo stated hobbling towards the left corridor.

"(Squawk) Show you to your rooms." Raubert repeated as the entered the hall, Ben following, and Rook looking down the left hall one last time full of concern then followed his friend, the little man and parrot.

* * *

AN: I do have so more written but that will be used for the second chapter and future ones. Also I know that I made V a total scaredy cat but truth is she really doesn't like storms or darkness all that much so Transylvania really freaks her out. Now I have to finish more of it so, please tell me if it is suspenseful, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	2. Black out in more ways than one

Transylvania Hijinx

* * *

Summary: Ben, Rook, and Venus head to Transylvania on a mission and as the title of the story says, Hijinx will happen

* * *

AN: WASA?! Quick update but the chapter is a tad short, still good though. I will update once or twice more again today. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2: Black out in more ways then one

* * *

"Here here dear, your room." Martha stated walking into one of the rooms and turned on the light switch. The new light comforted the florien.

The room was a decent size. A bed in the corner of the right wall near the door, book shelf next to it, dresser on the other side of the room and a full length mirror, a chair in the middle of the room with a chandelier and closet next to the full length mirror. On the wall across the door were three large windows that provided a great view.

"I hope hope this room is to your liking." Martha said as Venus walked in and took in the sight, clutching the strap of her purse slung across her.

"It's fine, thank you." Venus responded.

"If if you need anything, just holler." Martha added then left, closing the door behind her.

"Guess it ain't, so bad." Venus told herself walking towards the chair and feeling the fabric."Kinda homey." She added, sitting down in the chair having it crushed under her weight and fall apart.

"Kinda." She repeated letting out a sigh, wondering what the boys were doing now.

* * *

"This is your room." Argo stated looking at Ben and gesturing to his left.

"(Squawk) This is your room." Raubert repeated but looked at Rook and pointed to the room on the right.

"Thank you, sir." Rook said a little uneasily.

"No problem, if you need anything, holler." Argo replied then started to walk away as the boys went into there rooms.

Their rooms looked exactly like V's but Rook's was reversed and Ben's had no windows. He sat down on his bed then lied down, putting his hands behind his head lazily, staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking about going to sleep now but the room kinda freaked him out he wasn't sure he would be able to.

This place did kinda scare him but he was able to hide it unlike Venus, who he felt sorry for but thought the situation was kinda ironic. She was the one who begged to come here yet now she wants to leave.

He sat up as straight as a line when he heard his door squeak open and a shadowy figure walking in.

"GAH!" He yelled grabbing a pillow from behind him and at the figure who let out a groan from the hit.

"Ben!" The figure yelled agitated.

"Rook?" Ben asked swinging his legs over the side of the bed and Rook turned the lights on which ben had left off. "What's up?

"I think we should get out of here." Rook stated bluntly, straight and to the point.

"Dude, we just got here. Plus you still gotta fix the truck, and V probably won't wanna be you in the storm again." Ben replied.

"That is it. When I was in my room I tried to contact Venus but all I got was static." Rook added and this still seemed to unphase Ben.

"She probably just turned her badge off." Ben tried to reason.

"You know as well as I do that she never turns her badge off." Rook retorted, Ben seeing the anger on his face from his comments, and concern for their friend.

"Maybe it was the storm then. Storms blow out the power all the time." Ben once again tried to rationalize but knew that Rook would not let up."Okay, how 'bout we go check up on her, will that make ya feel better?"

"Yes," Rook complied and they headed into the hall.

"Besides, she is probably just in her room reading, with the light on." Ben stated and just as he finished, the lights flickered and then all was black.

"Or reading in the dark." Ben corrected himself and could feel Rook's glare on him.

* * *

After Venus' chair broke down, she moved to the bed and grabbed her spell book from her purse, finding a way to pass some time before she felt sleepy. Only reading a page or two, she heard static from her purse.

Reaching in she grabbed her plumbers bag and looked at it curiously. All she heard was static but just as she was going to put it away, she was sure she could her a voice, and that it was Rook's voice.

"Rook? Rook?" Venus asked into her communicator but it had finally stopped buzzing.

"Hm, weird." She said aloud putting it back along with her spell book. She then got up from her bed and to the door. Just as she was about to head into the hall, Raubert flew into the room.

"Raubert?" She asked walking towards the bird that settled on the top of the mirror.

"(Squawk) Get the omnitrix. (Squawk)" Raubert said and Venus raised a brow at the bird.

"What? What are you talking about?" Venus asked putting her hands on her hips.

Venus saw the bird about to speak again but then, the power went out. She let out a gasp at this and was about to find her way to the door when something hit her in the side of the head and she became unconscious.

* * *

AN: Okay, now hear is where I think it get's suspenseful, reviews would be mighty helpful, and thanks to rookblonkorules, but I seriously need to know if this is suspenseful or not for my class. Until next time, tell me if it suspenseful, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
